


Jazz

by poisonivory



Series: Go Vikings! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's never had this much trouble getting a girl's attention before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Go Vikings! high school AU.

The good thing about being friends with Heimdall was that he knew everything about everyone, so by the end of the day Thor had Jane Foster’s locker number, her class schedule, and all her extracurriculars. They had no shared classes and Thor wasn’t about to join the Young Inventors’ Club, so he was left with no strategy but to camp out next to her locker after school, a few days after she’d first hit him with her car.

The flood of students in the halls turned into a trickle as they all headed for home or after-school meetings and practices, until Thor was the only one left. He was just starting to feel stupid when Jane came drifting down the hallway, head bent over her notes.

Thor straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, but Jane didn’t look up. In fact, she opened the locker next to the one Thor was leaning on and started loading up her backpack without seeming to notice him at all.

That was...not how girls normally reacted to Thor. He cleared his throat.

She finally looked up, but it still took a minute for recognition to dawn in her eyes. “Oh! You’re Thor, right? How’s your head?”

Thor made a big show of rubbing the back of his head, even though he was totally fine. “Getting better. I’m pretty tough, you know. When you get tackled as much as I do...”

“Thor!”

Thor looked over. His brother Loki was standing by the door to the parking lot. “Mom said you’re supposed to drive me to jazz class. If you make me late again, I’m telling!”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Loki!” Thor called back. Loki huffed and stomped back outside.

“Sorry, my kid brother Loki’s really into theater and...” Thor said, turning back to Jane, only to find that she was already walking away. “Uh. Hey, Jane, wait up!”

She looked up from her book, and again it took a moment for recognition to dawn. “Yes?”

Thor had no idea how to respond to such polite disinterest. “Uh...do you want a ride home? We’d have to stop at the dance studio first, but…”

“That’s okay, Darcy’s driving me today,” Jane said. “We carpool.”

Darcy. Right, that was her chatty friend, the one who kept giving him knowing looks in the hall. “Do you need help carrying your backpack to her car?” Thor asked. “It looks like it weighs a ton.” There were probably more books in there than Thor had read in his life.

“That’s okay, I’m used to it,” she said with a little shrug.

“THOR!” Loki yelled from the doorway.

“All right, I’m coming!” Thor yelled back. He turned back to Jane, whose eyes were drifting towards her book again. “Uh...whatcha reading?” he asked in desperation.

For the first time, he got a reaction - Jane positively lit up. It was a bit dazzling. “Oh, it’s fascinating. It’s all about cosmic radiation, and the effects it might have on ordinary humans if we could harness it properly. I mean, the implications for medical science alone are incredible, let alone what it means for the idea of intelligent life on other planets…”

“ _THOOOR!_ ” Loki stomped his foot in impatient fury. “I just called Mom and she said if you make me late again you’re grounded!”

Thor loved his brother, he really did. Sometimes he had to remind himself of that. “I gotta go,” he said apologetically.

“That’s okay, Darcy’s probably waiting,” Jane replied. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Thor beamed. “Yes. Yes, you will definitely see me tomorrow.”

“Okay, cool. Have fun at jazz class!”

“It’s not my - “ Thor started to say, but she was already heading down the hall.

Oh well. He turned and headed for the parking lot.

“What are _you_ so happy about?” Loki sneered as they got into the car. He was already buckling on his dance sandals.

“Oh, nothing,” Thor said, checking the rearview mirror as he backed out of his parking space. “Hey, you think if I asked Dad could pull some strings and get me switched into one of Dr. Selvig’s advanced science classes?”

Loki snorted. “Sure, if he wanted to make sure you failed even more classes than usual this year. Why?”

“Just thinking.”

“ _That’s_ a first.”

Thor rolled his eyes good-naturedly and reached over to ruffle Loki’s hair, despite his little brother’s yelp of protest. So science was what got Jane interested in talking to him, hmmm? Thor could do science.

Well, no, actually Thor _couldn’t_ do science. But he could learn. He could definitely learn.


End file.
